Traditional RDMA allows data to move directly from one computer system into the memory of another without involving either one's CPU (central processing unit), and specifically, either one's operating system, during the data transfer. This permits high-throughput, low-latency networking by eliminating the need to copy data between application memory and the data buffers in the operating system.
A virtual computing environment refers to a computer system in which a single physical machine may be observed as multiple virtual machines, and where a set of physical hardware resources can be used as multiple virtual resources. Each virtual machine (VM) can run its own operating system that may control the set of virtual hardware resources.